far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 398 - Stutters
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 398 - Stutters is the three hundred ninety-eighth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the sixty-fourth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Episode 400 Fundraiser Goal Reached Close to Episode 400, Kurt continues walking with Wolfie. The milestone of $11,739 was reached before Episode 400 at $11,830, surpassing the Season 2 donation total. Next week will have an announcement for the celebration reaching the goal and will be a 'Mini FLoB-athon'. Child's Play Charity is run by Penny Arcade and their PAX Prime is currently ongoing in Seattle that Kurt attended last year. He finds a double-chest and finds that the chest having a seam is in the game. Kurt takes gunpowder for TNT and keeps walking. Time Warner Cable Fined The FCC has fined Time Warner Cable $1.1 million for failure to report outages on their VOIP, interesting as the FCC's head is a former cable lobbyist. The VOIP Internet outages are problematic as it can impact emergency services. Question: Do people ever call you Kirk? Not often, occasionally over the phone as it is not clear. Kurt had a friend in elementary school whose mom always called him Kirk. Question: When stargazing, do you ever find yourself staring at Beteljuice in case a supernova happens in your lifetime? Beteljuice is not interesting outside of its color, and it is highly unlikely it will happen. You have more of a chance of watching the moon and waiting for a meteor impact, and the supernova does not have to be viewed right away. Question: Any chances one would be able to meet you at PlayOnCon 2015? From 'Rosie', presumably AxlRoise, the artist behind the 'Careful Wolfie' art. Guude attends PlayOnCon regularly, but it seems like a party convention, but GameVidExpo is something Kurt is interested in. It was a very small convention but Guude, Captain Sparklez, and Total Biscuit were there to discuss gaming content. MindCrack is having a PAX Prime panel this year after having a PAX East one at 6 PM Pacific time. There is now PAX East and there is PAX Australia as well. Question: Are you ever going to open a PO Box? Kurt does not feel the need for a PO Box as he is in a digital world, but him not signing up for Google+ makes messages hard there. Twitter and Patreon are the best ways to reach Kurt. Guude, Aureylian, LDShadowLady, and others. Instead of sending Kurt money, donate to Child's Play Charity, and as a last resort Patreon is there. Like Zisteau and PaulSoaresJR, Kurt got approved for YouTube fan funding but will not activate it like they did. Question: Any plans for builds on the MindCrack server? Having gotten burnt out at the end of MindCrack Season 4 in the middle of FermiLab Wilson Hall, and at the same some Season 17 of MindCrack Ultra Hardcore happened and Kurt did well. Now if Kurt joined in Season 5 it has had its resources taken, but with the 1.8 release coming, there will be a lot of new exciting changes to Minecraft. It will also feel like Kurt is a new MindCracker and it will be interesting to join Season 5 in progress. Kurt finds a cave to drop TNT in and currently Kurt is playing in Beta 1.7.3 and did not upgrade to Beta 1.8, so it is an in-joke that Kurt will not play MindCrack until it is on version 1.8. Trivia * Kurt's Internet died for five hours right after recording. * The end slate links to Kurt Plays Lovely Planet - Part 6: Forest World 13-22, Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 05 - Three v. Three, and GRID Autosport Career Mode - 35 - Endure.